


The one where Karkat is Dave's assistant.

by Zenxara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: Rose hires Karkat to be Dave's assistant and basically babysit him.





	The one where Karkat is Dave's assistant.

Dave is an actor and producer and is a very busy person and sometimes forget to eat so he hired assistant to come with him at the set and all that. Boy or girl he doesn’t care, just at least they do their job well. 

However, everyone he gets or someone get for him they all either, try to flirt with him, or flirt with his friends and coworkers its fucking annoying. He is saying that to the manager at the job placement work where he got the last two assistant. They were good, but the last woman tried to drug him and that did not go well. Let's just say there were lawyers involved. He owe Rose a lot more now.

She said she knew EXACTLY who to call next. She send someone to get Karkat. She tells them that Karkat is a really great worker, just has some...personality issue. When the troll arrived, he was in cleaning scrubs, a scowl on his face. Overbite, shaggy hair, short round horns and red candy pupils eyes.

His claw where dulled from being working on cleaning shifts for months now. His hands discoloured from so many years of using cleaning products.

“This is Karkat Vantas, Karkat, This is Dave Strider, they are looking for a new personal assistant, you would be scheduling and taking care for..well his Life.”

Karkat shake dave’s hand.

The woman then when on ignoring the distress face and pure humiliation on Karkat when she out him as a mutant and how no troll wants to date him and that his contribution to the slurry would tarnish the mother grub. Plus he looks so disgusting with the short horns and dull claws just urg. He is the perfect candidate.

Dave was appealed at the manager, the troll didn’t look bad, kind of cute. But the way he clenched his hands and his shoulder slums he felt like the guy heard the same shit for years. Dave asked if they could use a boardroom and do a short interview, privately.

Rose, Dave, and a nervous Karkat. It was short, Rose detailed what Karkat would be doing during the day and how he would basically shadow Dave, make sure the idiot sleeps, eat, and get where he needs to be. Take phone calls and coordinate the calendars. Then they asked various questions about his past jobs and skill set. The guy was very intelligent, had a lot of different various skill sets. When Rose asked if he doesn't mind at all, off the book, why is he still here? His skill set is amazing, he would fair much better then with that bitch. Also, we are taking you in, we will do a three month test and then we will hire you full time under me.

Karkat shrugs and said not a lot of companies want a mutant troll in their staff.

Dave and rose looked at each other. Rose give him a business card with her office’s address, said to come in tomorrow morning, wear comfy clothes because he will be traveling around to get the feel of things. They will give him what he needs and get a feel of what will happen.

Karkat had packed all his things he owns in a month to month storage place since he was living in one of the board bedroom the company gives to their staff who is low on cash and need help. He was armed with a headset and a new phone and had it connected with his tablet and rearrange Dave schedule was on the phone most of the time until everything was set up for him and then just followed Dave in his shoot sets. They were living off trailers and hotels for the past two months. Then it was just events and talk show for another month. Rose had Karkat signed a new contract under her as Dave assistant and quit the other place.

When the third month was over and Dave and he was waiting at the airport to go back home Dave frown at his phone and said there is something wrong, he doesn’t have anything planned for the next four weeks what gives? Karkat just looked at him and said that he is just a human being and need to recharge and rest jesus. Take a vacation or something, see your brother and sister. Plus it will give me time to find an apartment close by.

Dave is like...marry me.

Karkat tsk, “What kind of troll do you think I am? I need a gold ring Dave, no ring, no marriage.”

Dave chuckles at that. Then said that he does have a guest bedroom, if he wants? They can be roommate. Karkat just looked at him baffled. Said are you sure? We already see each other like 24/7 because of our job, do you really want me under your foot in your hive? In your safe place. Dave shrugs and said he trust him, he is like one of his best friend and hilarious, and kind of cute at times.

Karkat blushes but grinned and push his shoulder to Dave’s. During their free month Dave took Karkat around the city since Karkat had said he never took in the site because he was always busy trying to find jobs and places to live and just survive.

Dave had took a lot of pictures and videos of Karkat just being a kid at the aquarium. There was a lot of selfies. Dave’s fan had a lot of theories wondering who Karkat was. Having seeing him with Dave often the past three months.

A year past, Karkat was a constant in Dave’s twitter and instagram, actually bringing him in some red carpet events. Karkat was still at awe at everything.

Then one event, Karkat was at the hotel resting until Dave called him happy drunk so Karkat went down to get him to bring him back to the hotel room. When the people around asked who he was when Dave just laugh and drag himself on Karkat, arms around the troll neck. Karkat had deadpan saying he is Dave’s fiancé. And bring him back to the hotel.

Dave was a snuggles drunk and didn’t want to sleep in a separate hotel. SO Karkat made him drink a glass of water, they strip and get under cover, Dave wrapping himself on Karkat giggling saying Karkat is so warm and smooth wtf.

They wake up with Karkat phone not stopping ringing. They had an off day so they were not late for anything. Dave groan waking Karkat asking wtf happen. Why is he on Karkat’s bed? Karkat said he is a snuggling drunk. 

“Urg, my mouth taste like ass.”

“You would know-”

“Prick,”

“Jerk. who’s phone is fucking ringing jesus fuck.”

“You’re, “ Dave struggling out of the bed, going over Karkat stumbling down and unplug Karkat phone and throw it at the troll.

Karkat groan at Dave saying he is a prick wtf . Dave just waved him away saying he is taking a piss whatever.

Karkat answered the phone its Rose who is pissed asking how dare he. They knew it, they should have known that Karkat would do such a thing.

“Rose, what the fuck are you talking about.” Karkat groaned, rubbing his face. Pushing the covers off him getting warm. Hearing Dave brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

“Dave, there is aspirin in my red bag.”

“Thanks!” Dave yelled back.

“You two are on the fucking news, you told a room full of videos and pictures that you are Dave’s fiancé!”

“Oh” Karkat frowned, he was just kidding, he didn’t know that people would have taken it seriously, jesus he been working alongside half of them, they knew who he was!

Rose started to rent again.

“Wait wait, just a sec. Dave!’ Karkat yelled back.

“Stop yelling jesus fuck!” Dave hissed back from the bathroom.

“Where’s my ring!”

“What?” Dave pokes his head out of the bathroom.

“My ring, we’re fiancé, it's all over the news.”

“oh. “ Dave frown, “Is it Rose?”

“Yeah, she’s freaking out.”

Karkat ignored Rose yelling at him just looking at half necked Dave, hands on his hips as he frown adorably.

“Uh.” Dave said, then shrugs running and jump on the bed making Karkat groan as they bounce. Dave grabbed the phone and easily place it on speaker phone so that Rose angry rant was loudly rung in the room.

“We can get the rings later if you want actually,” Dave said looking at Karkat when he had forgot what he was going to say to his sister.

Rose had stopped ranting, the other end of the phone call empty as it just crack in silence.

“Rose, you still there? Sorry I was talking with Karkat, you're on speakerphone FYI.”

“I- you guys are serious?”

“Sure, it's not like I’ve been asking him to marry me since day 1.” Dave casually said. Karkat snorted loudly.

“So not romantic.”

“And what? Telling a full room of drunk actors that we are fiancé is?”

“You like it, fuck off.”

“Yeah I do baby,” Dave wiggle his eyebrow leaning closer to Karkat, he was on his stomach holding the phone loosely looking up at Karkat who was half prompt on the headrest.

Karkat smiled softly and for a second Dave just looked at him, his breath catch in his chest, Karkat just looked soft and found and unbelievably sexy right now. Karkat was always sexy and hot, when he saw him in a three piece suit Dave knew he was fucking screwed.

“Rose, I’m going to call you back, I’m going to make out with my fiancé now.” Dave said closing the phone call and push himself on his knee, Karkat breathing swallowed as he watched Dave intensely eyes widen.

“Are you… Do you really want to be, with me?” Dave asked seriously, “Because if you are not, I will have to let you go because my heart won't be able to take it.” He said honestly.

“Are you ready to be with me? Dave I’m...an abomination. I’m a mutant and-” Dave rest his hands on Karkat cheek and leaned. The first kiss was soft and emotional. The second one was more passionate, and the next and the next. Dave was striding Karkat after so many kiss, so turned on, it was so long since the last time he got laid, and he knew Karkat never gotten laid ever because no troll or human wanted to touch him or kiss him. They missed out because now he is all his and Dave ain’t sharing.

“Fuck-”

“Huh,”

They had sex, they got food delivered up, had sex another time then got dress up, wearing sunglasses and holding hands, they went to multiple jewelry store until they found the ring and bought them. Dave took a selfie with Karkat both of them grinning wildly showing their hands with their newly fiancé rings.

They been pretty touchy feely after that. Dave loved kissing Karkat. People tried to break it off, saying that it is unethical because Karkat is working for Dave. Karkat blinked at the tv host. 

“I’m...not working for Dave-”

“-what but you’re-”

“-I work for Rose, she hired me to be Dave’s assistant. Really it was just basic babysitting” He grinned when Dave punched his shoulder and smiled at Dave.

“Best moments of my life.”

“Awwwe, that was so gay.” Dave retort leaning in Karkat space ignoring the glare of his fiancé and smack his lips on the trolls.

It was a long fiance. They got married a few years later.


End file.
